Cendana
by AliciaFon
Summary: Wangi kayu cendana itulah yang selalu mengingatkanku akan saat saat berharga kita. Aku tahu kau akan selalu ada disampingku selama aku masih bisa menghirup wangi cendana itu. Walaupun aku juga tahu wangi itu tidak akan pernah bertahan lama.


Hai minna~! Ih, kangen deh sama senpai dan para readers semua! Bagaimana kabar senpai dan readers semua? Pasti pada kangen dong sama saia! Ia nggak? Ia nggak? Ia nggak?

Hiks, minnaaa… maafkan saia yang udah hiatusnya lama banget, sekalinya ngeluarin fic yang nggak bermutu lagi… hiks… saia emang author yang nggak bener! Apa artinya hidup… dup… dup… dup… p(**T**^**T**)q (?)

Yap, lupakan paragraf yang barusan dan mari kita fokus pada cerita saia (halah!). Em, untuk kali ini saia akan membawakan fic saia yang ke empat (anggaplah begitu) dan merupakan fic pertama saia yang berpairing ByakuSoi. Oh, ya… ini kali pertama saia bikin fic collab lho! Saia collab sama Alice Phantomhive (bener kan namanya, neng?)! Hihihihi… makasih lho Sher, udah mau bantu saia bikin fic ini! (lain kali kita collab lagi, yuk!)

Akhir kata, enjoy minna!

**Cendana**

© AliciaFon

© Alice Phantomhive

#

Disclaimer: **Bleach** © om Tite Kubo (yang

#

Pair: **ByakuSoi**

#

Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

#

Rate: **M**

#

Start: **6-4-2012**

#

Finish: **16-4-2012**

#

Publish: **16-4-12**

#

Warning: **OOC** sangat (yang nggak kuat tolong jangan baca), **Typo's**, **GaJe, A**lternative** U**niverse,** Lime**,bahasa lebay, dan semua yang nista-nista lainnya.

#

_Wangi kayu cendana itulah yang selalu mengingatkanku akan saat saat berharga kita. Aku tahu kau akan selalu ada disampingku selama aku masih bisa menghirup wangi cendana itu. Walaupun aku juga tahu wangi itu tidak akan pernah bertahan lama._

#

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

#

Siang ini aku terbuai sepi mengenang kepergianmu dua setengah lalu. Wangi itu masih ada. Wangi yang membuatku selalu teringat akan kelembutan cinta dan kerasnya hatimu. Aku tahu, setiap keinginanmu pastilah harus diikuti. Dan aku tahu, kau pasti akan berbuat apa saja demi mendapatkan keinginanmu. Namun, aku juga semestinya harus tahu betapa egoisnya dirimu.

Musim dingin dua tahun lalu merupakan momentum kebersamaan kita yang bisa kuingat. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa hanya kenangan itulah yang bisa kuingat sepanjang hari ini. Padahal aku tahu pasti, banyak kenangan-kenangan manis tentang kebersamaan kita yang lain yang lebih indah untuk diingat.

Aku tak yakin apakah kau mengingatnya juga. Namun aku yakin seyakin-yakinnya bahwa kau pasti mengingat raut wajahku yang sangat menyiratkan kebahagiaan itu. kebahagiaan yang mungkin, tidak akan pernah kudapatkan lagi.

#

**Flashback**

#

**Tiga tahun lalu, musim dingin**

#

Ya, malam itu, ketika tubuh kita berdua merapat mencari kehangatan di depan perapian yang merah menyala. Aku menoleh kepadamu ketika kau menyampirkan selimut tepat di atas punggungku yang sedikit menggigil. Dan seketika itu juga aku tersenyum ketika kau memberikan coklat hangat padaku. Apakah kau tahu apa yang saat itu kupikirkan? Aku beranggapan bahwa kita selamanya, tidak akan pernah berpisah. Aku yakin, suatu saat nanti, kita pasti akan dipersatukan dalam ikatan bernama 'pernikahan'. Walaupun aku harusnya tahu aku tak perlu lagi bermimpi terlalu jauh.

"Soifon?"

"Ya?"

"Aku…"

"Hm?"

Jeda yang lama itu semakin membuatku ingin tahu akan kata-katamu selanjutnya.

"Aku ingin berkata sesuatu..."

Dan, di depan perapian yang hangat itu, kita terdiam membisu untuk beberapa lama. Hanya ada suara jangkrik yang sepertinya tak bosan-bosannya menyuarakan melodi yang monoton itu.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Seolah mendengar sebuah panggilan magis, aku menoleh ke arah orang yang mengucapkan kalimat itu. Kalimat yang sudah lama ingin kudengar dari orang yang sangat kucintai. Kalimat yang seolah mampu menyihirku untuk terus menatap kedua mutiara hitam milikmu.

Dengan wajah yang masih merona, aku kehabisan kata-kata.

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku sebenarnya tahu dengan pasti aku harus menjawab 'ya, aku mau' atau setidaknya 'baiklah'. Namun, kata-kata itu sangat sulit ku ucapkan bahkan ketika aku sangat menginginkannya sekalipun.

"Ya, baiklah"

Lihat? Akhirnya aku malah menggabungkan kedua kata itu.

Lalu, setelah kau mendengar jawabanku tadi kau lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah.

Kau membukanya.

Dan kalian pasti bisa menebak bukan, apa isinya?

Ya, dua buah cincin emas putih. Yang mungkin sekarang sudah lusuh karena sudah tidak kupakai lagi.

Lalu kau mengenggam tanganku, dan melingkarkan cincin yang berukirkan namamu ke jari manisku. Begitu juga diriku, aku lingkarkan cincin yang kau ukirkan namaku ke jari manismu.

Aku melihat jari manisku yang sudah berhiaskan cincin itu. Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa saat itu aku sangat bahagia.

Saat itu juga, kita berpelukan di dalam rumah yang hangat di tengah dinginnya salju. Saat itu pula, aku terlalu bodoh untuk bisa berharap lebih padamu.

#

**Setengah tahun kemudian, musim panas**

#

Selama kita bersama, kau selalu mengawali pagi hari kita dengan sebuah kecupan manis di keningku. Tidak ada satu haripun kau lewatkan tanpa kecupan itu. Dan, apa kau tahu bahwa aku sangat bersyukur dengan selalu adanya dirimu di sampingku? Yah, walaupun saat ini kenyataannya tidaklah demikian.

Di meja makan kecil itu, kita selalu berbagi cerita sambil menyantap roti isi yang aku buat untuk kita berdua. Kau membaca lembar demi lembar koran pagi yang selalu menemanimu di setiap pagi.

Kau menyibakkan halaman koran yang menutupi pandanganmu dariku ketika kau sadar aku terus memperhatikanmu.

"Ada apa?"

"Ti… tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa"

Aku cepat-cepat mengalihkan tatapanku darimu ketika kau sadar aku sedang memperhatikanmu.

"Ah, iya. Aku lupa…"

Kau mengambil beberapa map yang tergeletak di samping koran itu dan mulai mengeluarkan pena berhiaskan ukiran kayu cendana.

Melihat penamu, aku tersenyum. Menurutku, wangi sakura-lah yang menurutku cocok untukmu. Karena apa? Kau adalah pria yang tampan, tegar dan lembut seperti halnya bunga sakura.

Wangi cendana itu segera menyeruak ketika kau mengeluarkan pena itu. Aku hanya memperhatikan gerak lekuk tanganmu ketika kau sedang menanda-tangani setiap lembar kertas-kertas yang berada dalam map itu.

"Itu apa?" Akhirnya suaraku keluar juga.

"Ini? Ini bukan apa-apa, hanya berkas-berkas kantorku yang tiap hari kian menumpuk. Seperti biasa."

"…"

Ya, aku percaya. Aku sangat percaya setiap kata-kata yang kau ucapkan, Byakuya. Walaupun akhirnya kata-kata itu hanya akan menjadi untaian ucapan omong kosong yang harusnya sama sekali tidak patut kupercayai.

Dan hari itu, kami melewati pagi seperti biasa.

#

**Seminggu kemudian, malam hari**

#

Aku tak kuasa menolak ketika aku sadar aku sudah berada dalam rengkuhan erat dirimu.

Kau menatap diriku cukup lama sebelum akhinya kau mulai mendekatkan bibirmu untuk bisa mencium bibirku.

Setelah puas bermain dengan bibirku, kau mulai menggigit bibirku dengan lembut untuk meminta ijin lidahmu masuk ke dalam mulutku. Aku mengijikannya.

Perlahan, lidahmu mulai 'bermain' di sekitar langit-langit mulutku. Aku semakin memejamkan mataku untuk lebih menikmati setiap usapan yang kau berikan di dalam mulutku. Tak lupa kau juga menyentuh lidahku dengan lidahmu, mengajak lidahku untuk ikut beradu dengan lidahmu.

"Mmmh…"

Akhirnya, desahan pertamaku yang sempat tertahan itu keluar juga.

Kau terlihat senang mendengarnya dan segera melepaskan ciumanmu.

Aku yang bingung membuka mataku dan menatapmu dengan tatapan heran.

Namun, kebingunganku segera terjawab ketika kau memindahkan ciumanmu ke arah sisi leherku.

Matakupun kembali terpejam seiring semakin dalamnya kecupanmu pada sisi leherku.

#

Saat ini semua helai pakaian yang kita kenakan sudah jatuh terkapar di lantai, tak ada lagi yang mampu kusembunyikan darimu. Saat ini kau dan aku sudah terbalut dalam hangatnya selimut.

"AAAKHHH!..."

Jeritan itu mengakhiri semuanya.

Ketika akhirnya kau menyemburkan benih-benih hangat kecilmu ke dalam rahimku.

Ketika aku sadar, aku ternyata sudah berada dalam lembutnya ranjang, hangatnya selimut dan teduhnya pandangan matamu di sampingku.

Cukup lama kita saling memandang satu sama lain dan tersenyum. Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkan kebahagiaanku saat itu.

"Terima kasih, Byakuya. Aishiteru"

"Terima kasih, Soifon. Aishiteru yo."

#

**Sebulan kemudian, siang hari**

#

"PERGI KAU PEREMPUAN JAHANAM!"

Wanita itu mengancungkan jari telunjuknya yang runcing padaku sembari berteriak dan memasang muka marah.

PLAKKK!

Dan akhirnya, perdebatan itu diakhiri dengan sebuah tamparan dari perempuan itu di pipi kananku.

"Bisakah kau tidak usah berteriak? Sadarlah bahwa kalian sudah membuat keributan di tempat umum!" Akhirnya Byakuya mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"…" Aku hanya dapat terdiam saat mendengarnya. Aku tahu jika ia sudah berkata demikian, maka sesuatu yang buruk nanti pasti akan terjadi.

"Kau! Jangan kira karena perusahaan ini telah diberikan oleh ayahku, kau bisa bertindak semaumu dengan bermain di belakangku! Aku tidak terima dengan semua ini!" Perempuan itupun juga mengancung-ancungkan jarinya ke arah Byakuya.

"Lalu? Apa maumu sekarang, hah?"

"…" Perempuan itu terdiam mendengar teriakan Byakuya. Perlahan, aku melihat ada genangan kecil yang keluar dari sepasang matanya.

"Memangnya apa yang sudah kau berikan padaku selama pernikahan kita? Kau bahkan tidak bisa memberikanku seorang keturunan pun!"

"…" Wajah perempuan itu telah memerah dan basah oleh air mata.

"Cukup, Hisana! Kau tahu apa yang sudah wanita itu berikan padaku? Tanpa kuberi tahu pun kau pasti sudah tahu…" Byakuya berkata demikian sembari menunjuk padaku. "…dan kau! Dengan kurang ajarnya menampar wanita yang kini sedang mengandung anakku!" Dan kini telunjuknya beralih ke arah perempuan yang ternyata bernama Hisana itu.

"…"

"Sudahlah! Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini. Ayo, Soifon!" Byakuya menarikku dengan paksa meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ruangan yang sudah dipenuhi oleh aura kemarahan dan kesedihan yang sepertinya tak layak untuk ditempati.

Hisana tertunduk diam mematung.

Aku melihat bahunya berguncang dan ia mengepalkan tangannya. Apakah ia menangis? Entahlah. Yang pasti Byakuya menyuruhku untuk pergi dari gedung itu dan menuju mobilnya.

Byakuya berkata padaku untuk tidak keluar dan menyuruhku menunggunya di dalam mobil sementara dia akan kembali sebentar lagi.

Aku menurut.

#

Mengapa persoalan ini begitu menyulitkanku? Mengapa persoalan ini begitu rumit? Aku tidak mengerti yang mereka bicarakan. Namun, aku sempat mendengar mereka menyebut keturunan.

Tunggu! Keturunan? Apakah…

Hisana steril?

Lalu seandainya Hisana mengaku bahwa ia adalah istri sah dari Byakuya, bukannya aku juga?

Jadi, apakah tujuan utama Byakuya berselingkuh denganku adalah…

Demi mendapatkan anak?

Waktu itu aku hanya ingin tahu tentang dimana Byakuya bekerja. Aku berusaha mengetahui alamatnya dari kartu namanya. Lalu saat aku membuka pintu ruangan tempat Byakuya bekerja, aku melihat Byakuya sedang berciuman dengan Hisana.

Ciuman mereka terhenti ketika mereka menyadari kehadiranku di dalam ruangan itu. Hisana bertanya pada Byakuya siapa diriku, namun ia mengacuhkan wanita itu. Byakuya malah menghampiriku, dan berbisik menanyakan mengapa dan bagaimana aku bisa berada di sana sembari mengelus perutku. Hisana yang melihat perbuatan Byakuya itu marah, dan akhirnya terjadilah peristiwa itu.

Refleks, aku mengelus perutku yang semakin hari semakin membesar karena adanya embrio yang sudah berkembang menjadi janin yang kuhitung-hitung sudah genap sebulan.

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan berkecamuk di dalam pikiranku.

Setelah aku sadar, aku mencium wangi kayu cendana yang biasa Byakuya pakai untuk pena dan parfumnya yang juga tercium di dalam mobilnya.

Aku melihat Byakuya memasuki pintu mobil.

#

Kami berada di dalam mobil dalam keheningan.

Aku menoleh ke samping untuk memulai pembicaraan. Namun baru saja aku akan membuka mulutku, Byakuya sudah menyambar dengan pernyataan.

"Jika ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, bisa kau tanyakan nanti di rumah."

#

"…"

Aku ikut membisu melihatmu yang kini duduk menatap hampa jendela kamar kita. Aku disampingmu, menemanimu yang kini meratap dalam heningnya malam.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan…"

"Apa?" Penasaran dan kaget, aku menoleh menatap Byakuya.

"Kau ingin bertanya mengapa aku berselingkuh, kan?"

Aku terhenyak. Aku tidak bermaksud menanyakan langsung hal itu, namun…

"I… iya. Namun, bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah Hisana steril?" Jawabku dengan sedikit terbata-bata karena gugup.

Sekarang kau yang terkejut.

Kau terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaanku itu.

"Ya. Aku menikah dengannya karena dijodohkan dengan ayahnya, Yamamoto Genryuusai-sama. Aku tahu Hisana steril. Dia memberitahuku sebulan sebelum kami menikah. Awalnya aku sangat kecewa, namun apa boleh buat… saat itu adikku sedang kritis. Genryuusai-sama berjanji jika aku menikah dengan Hisana, perusahaan yang dipegangnya akan berpindah ke tanganku. Dan yah, begitulah. Sebenarnya aku ingin menceraikan wanita itu, namun…"

Aku mengelus punggungnya.

"… aku juga tidak ingin melanggar wasiat terakhir mendiang ayah Hisana itu."

Tak kusangka, kristal-kristal bening di mataku pun tak kuasa ku bendung. Punggung yang sedang ku rengkuh ini, adalah punggung yang sudah lama memikul beban yang sangat berat. Aku ingin menghiburnya. Aku ingin dia membagi bebannya juga pada punggungku untuk kupikul.

#

**Satu bulan kemudian**

#

Tangis haru menggema di ruangan yang serba putih itu. Semua orang berduka, tak terkecuali aku. Byakuya Kuchiki, suamiku itu telah berpulang dengan damai ke sisiNya. Aku berusaha merengkuh tubuh kosong tak berjiwa miliknya yang hanya terpisah oleh seonggok kaca bening.

Hisana, istri sahnya yang pertama juga mengalami hal yang serupa dengan Byakuya. Ia meninggal, dengan menyimpan dendam kesumat yang sepertinya sudah menjadi kutukan padaku.

Kalian tahu apa penyebabnya? Shuuhei Hisagi, bawahan Byakuya, orang yang sangat mengidam-idamkan posisi Byakuya saat ini, yaitu kursi direktur telah membunuhnya dengan sangat keji. Byakuya sebenarnya tahu jika pemuda itu ingin merebut posisinya, karena Byakuya sudah menceritakan padaku soal pemuda ini. Hanya saja, aku hanya tidak habis pikir dia akan berusaha merebut posisi direktur itu dengan cara seperti ini.

#

Setelah selesai menghadiri pemakaman, aku pulang ke rumah dimana kini tak ada lagi wangi cendana yang selalu menemaniku seperti biasanya. Miris memang jika melihat keadaanku sekarang. Seorang istri yang tengah mengandung tanpa ditemani oleh sosok seorang suami tercinta.

Jujur saja, saat aku tak tahu siapa sosok yang telah merenggut nyawa suamiku, ingin rasanya aku mencabik-cabik wajah orang itu. Tapi, semua rencana itu seolah terbang entah kemana ketika aku mengetahui siapa yang telah membunuh suamiku. Hisagi! Jelas kalian pasti mengetahui orang ini. Dia adalah temanku saat di SMA, bagaimana mungkin aku dapat menaruh dendam terhadap orang yang pernah mengisi hatiku saat itu, walaupun memang hanya sebentar perasaan itu bertahan. Tapi tetap saja! Itu jelas tidak mungkin…

Sesampai di rumah, kalian tahu apa yang kulakukan? Jangan berpikir aku akan menangisi kepergian suamiku seperti orang-orang pada umumnya. Aku merenung… berpikir tentang apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya untuk melanjutkan hidup. Jelas tidak mungkin aku tetap berada di Jepang, sementara ada Hisagi yang cepat atau lambat akan segera mengincar nyawaku. Aku tidak ingin mati sebelum anakku mengenal dunia ini. Walaupun kejam pada akhirnya, anakku akan menjadi seorang yatim piatu.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama berpikir, aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Jepang untuk sementara waktu sampai keadaan memungkinkan untuk aku kembali bersama anakku kelak. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku mulai mengepak barang yang akan kubutuhkan selama berada di luar negeri nanti.

Sekarang yang harus kulakukan sebelum pergi dari rumah ini adalah menelpon pihak bandara untuk memesan tiket. Aku menekan nomor telepon yang akan menghubungkan aku dengan pihak bandara.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu, nona atau tuan?"

"Aku pesan tiket ke L.A dengan keberangkatan setengah jam dari sekarang"

"B-baik no-nona"

Tanpa membuang waktu, segera kututup gagang telepon dan memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak. Aku tak punya banyak waktu setelah semua kejadian ini. Hisagi jelas tidak akan mengulur waktu untuk segera menjadikanku korban selanjutnya. Dia tidak akan mungkin berlama-lama menunda waktu untuk mendapatkan jabatan direkturnya.

Aku mengambil koper yang sudah berisi semua pakaian dan semua perlengkapan yang kubutuhkan dengan sangat terburu-buru tanpa perduli dengan perutku yang sudah berisi janin yang sudah mencapai dua bulan. Kubuka pintu rumah dengan kasar lalu tanpa melihat ke belakang, kubanting pintu itu.

Aku segera menaiki mobil beraroma cendana yang biasa dipakai oleh suamiku dulu saat dia masih hidup.

#

Sesampainya diriku di bandara Jepang, aku memarkir mobilku disembarang tempat. Aku keluar dari mobil dan mengambil barang-barang yang berada di bagasi. Dengan terburu-buru aku menarik semua koper itu dan membanting pintu bagasi.

Dengan setengah berlari aku memasuki bandara dan melakukan check-in. setelah aku mendapatkan tiket, aku segera menyerahkan tiket beserta passport tersebut ke petugas yang sudah menunggu untuk memeriksa passportku. Di lorong bandara, aku segera mengantri bersama orang-orang yang mempunyai tujuan keberangkatan yang sama denganku.

Walaupun sudah berada di lingkungan bandara, tetap saja hatiku masih tidak tenang. Ada perasaan khawatir yang menjalar di dadaku. Ya, aku takut kalau-kalau Hisagi akan menyusulku di bandara dan menyeret paksa diriku untuk segera kembali. Aku terus melihat jam tanganku dengan gelisah, berharap akan segera masuk ke pesawat dan terbang menuju L.A.

#

Sesampainya aku di kota malaikat ini, aku merasa membuat keputusan yang sangat salah dan sangat benar.

Salah, karena menurutku percuma saja aku melarikan diri jauh-jauh. Karena toh, akhirnya juga aku akan kembali ke jepang dan anak yang akan kulahirkan ini akan menjadi yatim-piatu.

Benar, karena cepat atau lambat aku akan bisa melupakan wangi cendana yang perlahan mulai menyatu dengan diriku.

#

"Hmmmppph!"

Aku mengejan, berusaha mengeluarkan calon bayi yang kini sudah saatnya untuk kulahirkan.

"Hmmmppph!"

Kepala.

"Hmmmppph!"

Badan.

"Aaaakhhh!"

Dan yang terakhir, kaki.

"Ekh…"

Aku menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya aku sudah bisa melihat bayi yang merupakan buah cinta antara diriku dengan Byakuya.

Setelah bayiku itu bersih dari lendir dan ketuban yang menempel di sekujur tubuhnya, ia lalu segera dibalut dengan kain yang membungkusnya seperti kepompong.

"terima kasih, suster Nelliel."

"Sama-sama, nyonya, bayinya laki-laki. Anda ingin menamai anak ini siapa?"

"Seiji. Seiji Kuchiki. Seiji, yang berarti bersih, jujur, dan tulus" Aku tidak ingin nantinya anak ini mengalami nasib yang sama denganku.

"Baiklah, Seiji. Selamat datang ke dunia!" Suster itu menggendong anakku dan menaruhnya disampingku.

Aku menoleh menatap anakku itu. Matanya abu-abu, sangat mirip dengaku. Rambutnya hitam, sehitam rambut ayahnya.

Perlahan, ia kutaruh di atas tubuhku. Aku membelai kepalanya. Dan, sebelum kusadari ternyata wangi cendana itu juga terdapat pada anak ini.

#

Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan telah kulewati bersama Seiji. Hanya didalam dirinyalah, aku bisa menemukan sosok Byakuya. Sosok suami yang telah lama meninggalkan dan perlahan-lahan mencampakkan diriku.

Menatap matanya, seolah-olah itu adalah mata Byakuya.

#

**End Of Flashback**

#

**Satu setengah tahun kemudian**

#

Siang ini aku terbuai sepi mengenang kepergianmu dua setengah tahun lalu. Bersama Seiji, aku memandangi jendela melihat hiruk-pikuk jalan raya yang sangat kontras dengan keadaan rumahku saat ini. Wangi itu masih ada. Wangi yang membuatku selalu teringat akan kelembutan cinta dan kerasnya hatimu.

Hm, kupikir sudah saatnya aku kembali ke Jepang. Benar, kan… suatu saat aku pasti akan menginjak tanah kelahiranku yang penuh dengan kenangan akan diriku bersamamu.

Aku kembali mengepak barang-barangku seperti yang pernah kulakukan dulu saat aku mengunjungi negara ini. Namun yang membedakannya adalah dulu barang-barangku masih cukup ringan. Sekarang, oleh karena ada seiji barang-barangku menjadi lebih banyak dua kali lipat. Ditambah aku harus menggendong Seiji.

Akhirnya, karena tidak memungkinkan diriku untuk membawa barang-barang ini sendiri, aku lalu memanggil taksi yang sudah ku pesan sebelumnya.

"Selamat siang, nyonya. Anda mau kemana?"

"Tolong antarkan saya ke bandara, pak."

"Baik, nyonya."

Selama di perjalanan aku membisu. Termenung menatap jendela mobil yang mengantarkanku menuju bandara.

#

Setelah akhirnya supir taksi itu membantuku menurunkan koper-koper bawaanku, aku lalu membayarnya dan memberikan tips yang tidak kuhitung lagi karena aku sendiri sudah sibuk dengan barang-barang bawaanku. Tak kusangka, supir itu membawakanku trolly bandara untuk membantuku membawa koper-koperku.

"Terima kasih tuan… em… Ggio." Aku berusaha membaca nama yang bagiku sulit di nametag yang lelaki itu sematkan di saku kemejanya.

"Sama-sama, Nyonya. Terima kasih kembali, selamat siang." Laki-laki itu lalu berbalik dan segera berlari menuju mobilnya.

"Haaah…" aku mengela nafas. Mencoba menghilangkan penat yang sedari tadi berusaha kutahan.

Di bandara, kembali aku melakukan check-in dan menyerahkan passport untuk mereka tanda tangani.

#

Di pesawat, aku kembali merenung untuk ketiga kalinya. Aku hanya tersenyum ketika sang pramugari memberikanku kudapan dan kartu imigrasi. Dan ketika para pramugari itu menerangkan cara memakai alat-alat keselamatan yang sepertinya tak bosan-bosannya berulang kali mereka peragakan, aku hanya mengacuhkannuya.

Aku penasaran, apakah Hisagi sudah mulai melupakanku? Apakah ia sudah menjadi direktur di perusahaan Byakuya itu? Entahlah, yang pasti tujuanku adalah kembali ke rumah secepat mungkin.

#

Akhirnya aku sudah sampai di rumah ini. Rumah yang menurutku adalah saksi bisu dari berbagai kejadian yang ku alami di sana.

Aku sedang membuka kusen pintu ketika aku merasakan ada benda dingin menyentuh pelipisku. Perlahan, aku menoleh ke samping.

Hisagi.

"Buenos Diaz, Soifon."

"…"

Aku menelan salviaku sendiri. Mematung, mengasihani nyawaku sendiri yang kini sudah di ujung tanduk. Aku menatap Seiji. Mengasihani anak itu yang tidak sadar beberapa menit nanti akan benar-benar menjadi seorang anak yatim piatu.

"Izinkan aku bicara dengan anakku terlebih dahulu."

"Baiklah."

Aku bersimpuh di depan Seiji. Memeluk dirinya untuk yang terakhir kalinya, sembari menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang tidak bisa kuhirup lagi esok hari. Seiji menatapku heran.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, nak. Jangan nakal nanti saat bersama Om Hisagi. Nanti Om Hisagi bisa marah, lho! Om Hisagi itu kan baik, ia bisa membelikanmu banyak mainan, makanan, coklat, dan bisa menemanimu bermain. Kau mau, kan bersama Om Hisagi?"

Seiji menggeleng, seolah mengerti akan kepergianku di rumah yang dulu dihuni oleh diriku dan Byakuya ini.

Aku kembali beranjak bangun. Menoleh ke arah Hisagi yang sudah menarik pelatuk pistol kesayangannya itu.

"Aku siap."

Hisagi mendengus dan akhirnya menarik tuas pistolnya.

Sepersekian detik kemudian terdengar suara tembakan yang menggema di rumah itu.

"Mama!"

#

**Owari**

#

Author Note:

Udah! Udahan semua! Apa lagi yang mau ditonton? Udah sana! Bubar! Bubaaar!

HWAAA! APA-APAAN FIC INIII? *pundung*

Gimana, minna? Adakah bekal saia untuk nulis fic rate M?

Ngomong-ngomong minna… saia terinspirasi dari ficnya Jee Zee Eunry yang judulnya Darling. Dia sama-sama bikin OC anak kecil, sih…

Saia tadinya pengen bikin genre-nya itu Angst, Cuma rasanya feel-nya nggak terlalu dapet, yaudah saia bikin Hurt/Comfort aja.

Oh, ya khusus untuk para senpai yang sudah me-review fic abal saia yang terdahulu, saia ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih. Fic saia tak akan berarti tanpa review dari kalian!

Jika anda berminat, berikanlah oleh-oleh berupa review. Kalau bisa, jangan flame, ya… soalnya saia orang yang cinta damai (ceilah!).

Akhir kata, would you mind to R&R, please?

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**V**

**Please! *if don't mind of course!***


End file.
